the new transfer
by muiltyskipper408
Summary: I'm new here this is my second story and if anybody would like to help out with the story and please don't post bad comments tips are okay but please no bad comments


**The new transfer  
**

**I do not own the penguins of Madagascar or allot of the ocs**

**Lot**** of credit goes to my beta reader ****Iv00**

* * *

I was being transferred to a new zoo.  
I had no idea about it and I was extremely devastated, especially since my parents had died of old age. I had no one.  
The rest of my family was killed by a stupid dolphin that hated my guts. I wanted to get back at him. That's what I kept telling myself. Suddenly, I felt the truck stop and was flung into the side of the box.  
I heard voices on the other side of the crate.  
"Just get me outta here, please!" I screamed.  
One voice sounded paranoid and commanding while the others sounded very friendly. Then the lid of the box came off, and I was blinded by sunlight. I stayed inside the I stayed inside the box and didn't come out.  
I was really nervous and was afraid of being laughed at, so I stayed in the box until night. Then it became freezing cold, so I poked my head out of the box. I decided to sleep outside.

I awoke the next morning with faces staring down at me.  
I became very nervous, so I ran back into the box. I started to worry that they saw my badly damaged feathers, I received them when I had ran into the dolphin a month  
before. My wounds had not been treated. I heard the flat headed penguins speak.  
"Kowalski analyze!"  
I heard the one named Kowalski say that I was scared, nervous,  
and pretty banged up. I needed some care otherwise I would be suffering constantly and I slowly walked out. One penguin told me his name.  
"Hi! I'm Private. I won't hurt you, and there others won't either. Along with me there's my friend, Marcia Mae."

she's an eye eye lemur and is excellent with fighting. She's the one who taught me how to fight and break some bones. Since we were friends since we were little, she kept me going and helped me to try to stop the violence. I have seen so much violence, it's hard to believe. I've seen so much blood at my old zoo in New Jersey...

Everything seemed to fall apart when my parents passed on. There were always problems, and horrible consequences for my actions. When the one called Skipper stepped forward and jumped on me I panicked and jumped up and out of his way and instead found myself face to face to a pole and then a fence.I backed up until I fell down the ladder smashing my face into the ladder and then heard my bones break when I connected with the concrete ground I made an ear piercing scream.

* * *

PRIVATES POV

That scream it made me feel really sorry for him and I also felt like hitting Skipper sometimes he goes way to far with his paranoia and it just aggravates me can't he just trust people before accusing but I can't just lunge at him he's my commanding officer. Three months later, everyday it's the same old thing Legend and Skipper arguing and the same thing at night I can't sleep I just whish that they just get along and to make matters worse Legend refuses to have his wounds cared for. I mean everyday his wounds bleed and finally one night when I knocked Legend out and finally toke and cured his wounds and him.

* * *

KOWALSKI POV

Private came into my lab in a hystericall fit he was talking gibberish or somthing but I had no Idea what he was saying because he was talking so fast I couldn't understand. Private come down and tell me what happend Legends gone he was kidnapped private said Skippers going to kill us and then he's going to dance ontop of our graves. I think that he'll kill me first private and then he'll kill you private but he may let us live considering I heard him talking to Hans last night along with Dr. Blowhole and considering he's Skippers cousin and I heard him say he's done working with Blowhole and Hans.

* * *

MY POV

I was working with Blowhole until I heard him say he was going to kill Skipper my cousin,I told him I was done working for him and before I left I sabotaged his plan by sticking some tnt or dynamite in his invention but unfortunately red one saw me and alerted the entire base and it got really ugly really fast. By the time I escaped the walls and floors of his base were drenched in blood from the fight and after I made it back to the penguin HQ only to be greeted by a paranoid person saying I knew you were working with Blowhole. I told him the story from when Blowhole asked me into his army until what had happend a few hours ago. He turned around and yelled at me saying you sabotaged blowholes plan all of their eys turned a bright red color and I knew somthing was wrong then it hit me they were being mind controlled


End file.
